TODOS SON TÍTERES
by CocoRunbi
Summary: Uno de los finales que me gustaría que tuviera la saga de Harry Potter y he insertado un personaje, en concreto una diosa maligna que se encarga de dirigir el destino. Sólo es una paranoia, que me ha dado en un extraño momento de inspiración. Oneshot


**Estos personajes, salvo uno inventado por mi pertenecen a J. K Rowling, y no hago esto con ánimo de lucro.**

**TODOS SON TÍTERES**

Draco temblaba, indeciso no sabía que hacer…

Draco eres libre, así que puedes tomar la decisión que te parezca más adecuada, pero nunca olvides tus principios- Dijo Dumblendore solemnemente- Haz lo mejor para todos, y sobre todo a lo mejor para tu conciencia.

Un gemido se escapó de la boca del chico, su corazón se desbocaba, un sudor extraño y frío le recorría por la espalda, todo él temblaba, y no era capaz de aclarar sus ideas.

Y Mientras miraba a su víctima fijamente a los ojos.

-¡¡Hazlo Draco!! ¡¡Hazlo!!- Una siseante voz le instaba por la espalda.

Malditos ojos, pensó Draco, maldita piedad, malditos sentimientos, se lamentó.

Aquellos ojos verdes le taladraban, y a pesar de odiar a su dueño, le obligaban a no mover ni un milímetro la daga que empuñaba con su mano derecha hacia el corazón de Harry.

-¡¡Mátame ya!!- le suplicó Harry, por favor, acaba con esto.

-¡¡no!!- gritaban los miembros de la orden con angustia- ¡¡por favor Draco no lo hagas!!

Draco movió la mano en dirección al corazón de su victima, pero con tanta inseguridad que casi se le escapaba la daga.

-¿vas a matar a un compañero?- Le preguntó Dumblendore apenado.

-¡¡Cállate !!- gritó ferozmente Voldemort

Una gota de sudor fría calló por el rostro de Draco hasta parar, sobre el pecho de Harry.

El prefecto cerró los ojos con fuerza, con la esperanza de abrirlos y no estar allí, de rodillas, con el cuerpo de Harry a su merced tirado y destrozado como un guiñapo.

-Mátame Draco pues la esperanza se esfumó con la vida del último auror.

Draco tragó saliva y de nuevo miró a aquellos ojos verdes, deseaba que le suplicaran perdón, esa era la única forma que tendría de escapar de aquel infierno.

-ya he sufrido bastante Draco- insistió Harry

Silencio, un absoluto y escalofriante silencio llenó la cueva, un silencio roto por el chasquido de la carne al abrirse.

Las gotas cálidas, de muerte saltaron a la cara de Draco.

Un corazón dejó de latir.

Y un muchacho dejó de sentir para convertirse en un Monstruo, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Cuando Draco se levantó y fue hacia su maestro, con paso tembloroso y a punto de caerse en varias ocasiones por la debilidad de sus piernas, ya estaban todos muertos, Voldemort se había encargado de matarlos.

Sólo quedaba Dumblendore, de pié erguido y tenso, con el rostro lívido, y la sangre fría que apenas notaba correr por sus venas.

-¡¡ES TU TURNO!!- y aquella voz siseante rompió a carcajadas.

Dumblendore asintió y se inclinó sumiso, dejándole libertad a su peor enemigo para que accediera a su cuello.

-Venga Albus, sabes que eso no es necesario…- dijo con sorna el mago oscuro.- Puedo hacerlo con una sola palabra.

Dumblendore puso una mueca de asco, y apretó los dientes, pero sin mediar palabra.

-¡¡¡ABRACADAB….!! ¡¡AGGHH!!- gritó Voldemort.

Y un segundo después, su cabeza rodaba por el suelo.

Draco, jadeaba ansioso, estaba de pie, portaba una espada chorreante de sangre con ambas manos que había conseguido invocar con su magia.

Miró fijamente a Dumblendore y alzó la cabeza.

-Lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo- Justificó ante el mago.

-Pero… ¿ y a Harry por qué?- comenzó a balbucear el anciano con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Era el séptimo Horrocrux.- dijo tajantemente y dando por terminada la conversación

Draco cogió su varita, se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre una nube de humo.

Nadie lo volvió a ver.

Y nadie sabe que…Si mirara hacia el cielo, se daría cuenta de muchas cosas, el problema es que nadie lo hace, por lo que nadie me pude ver.

¿Qué quién soy? Soy Dios, o al menos así me llaman algunos de vosotros, y soy omnipotente, omnipresente, omnisciente… bla, bla, bla, bueno ya saben ¿no?

Yo presencié toda esta escena, escondida tras la cúpula que nos separa, riéndome de lo que había provocado, y moviendo los hilos a mi antojo, si, los hilos de mis personajes, los humanos, tanto muggles como Magos ¿qué no les gusta?, haré una excepción y suplicaré a las parcas que cambien la historia… ja, ja , ja.

Una sonora carcajada se oye ahora mismo en el cielo, dónde una horrible diosa sujeta los hilos, jugando con todos nosotros, con nuestras ilusiones, sentimientos, en definitiva con nuestras vidas.

Todo se rebobinó, retrocediendo como si de una película se tratase, hasta llegar al principio, una casa en Privet Drive, dónde un niño de apenas 10 años recibía la noticia más importante de su vida, Era un mago, quizá si alguien le hubiera contado su destino, hubiera elegido otro camino.

Esto es un fic libre para más información consulte mi perfil.

Bueno y además es una paranoia, que la he escrito en un momento por que me ha entrado la inspiración, así me gustaría que acabara la saga de Harry Potter (claro que mucho mejor escrito por J. K Rowling)


End file.
